


Moon And Moon

by Asuu



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 12:30:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15364761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asuu/pseuds/Asuu
Summary: 双性小助手设定





	Moon And Moon

Bucky从床尾捡起Steve的衬衫，上面有它主人前一天印在上面的味道，和掖了一夜留下的褶皱。在昨夜他被急切地压在床上吻得神志不清之前，这件可怜的衬衫被Bucky胡乱扯下后扔到床尾，现在能够完好无损的被他捏在手里，全都归功于他知道心疼东西，下手还算有分寸。

Bucky套上它，这对他来说真的很大，活像偷穿大人衣服的小朋友。但这不能怪他，是Steve太大了，各种意义上超乎常人的大。而Bucky只苦恼了一秒，就哼着歌儿举起胳膊晃了晃袖子，把过长的部分卷起别到手腕上方，纽扣由下而上地扣好，然后欢乐地蹦到镜子面前。

衬衫显得他的胳膊和腿更细了，他扯了扯完全可以盖住屁股的衣摆，像对待裙摆一样，把衬衫向两边拉开，光溜溜的下体露了出来。Bucky对着镜子里的自己有些羞涩地笑了，他放下衣摆转了个圈背对镜子，慢慢弯下腰来拗过头，衣服被他撅起的屁股掀起来，被使用过度的花穴还有点红肿。Bucky脸上发热，也许是因为他弯着腰脸颊有点充血。

该死的Steve，从来不知道适可而止。Bucky甜蜜地想，丝毫不记得无论是昨晚还是今天早上，都是他主动勾引。

他永远忘不了他和Steve的第一个夜晚，他像个不断挑衅大人权威的孩子，为自己把美国队长逼到就范沾沾自喜。而教训来得太快，他在随时可能有人经过的帐篷里咬着被角哭之前从没人告诉过他，他的队长在床上是这个样子。当然了，除了他也没有第二个人见过。想到这里他忍下到嘴边的一句脏话，在Steve一下捅到最深的时候弓起身子把脸埋进单薄的床垫里。

这使他和Steve更加严丝合缝地贴在一起了。拔高的哭声闷闷地传出来，Steve停下了动作，他胯间和Bucky相连的地方已经泥泞一片，在他插得猛的时候甚至有汁水迸到他的大腿上。

他当然早已知晓Bucky身体的秘密，在他被送到他身边当助手时，短暂作为他监护人的女人就告诉过Steve。因为自己的与众不同，Bucky曾一度认为自己不正常，通过在外到处惹事打架，把自己弄得一身伤来毁灭和证明些什么。后来他的父亲过世，他消沉过好一段时间，决定告别过去选择了参军。Bucky感谢老天还算眷顾他，让他能站在美国队长的身边，他真的很幸运，只要能好好保守他自认为耻辱的秘密就好。

而Steve Rogers，那个逐渐成为他生命中最重要的人，在某一天告诉他，你要正视和认同你自己，你与众不同，这并不可耻。

那是一个很放松的夜晚，谈话并不正式，随意的聊天告一段落，Bucky躺在草坪上几乎睡着时，Steve对着星空突然说道。几秒过后Bucky猛然清醒，他不敢确定Steve说的话是不是他理解的那个意思。直到他的Cap把他搂在怀里，任Bucky把眼泪和鼻涕都蹭到他身上哭得毫无形象为止。

“你是特别的，Bucky。”Steve拍着他的背，在他耳边说。

敬仰和崇拜是不是在那一天之后变质的，Bucky自己也不确定，也许更早。他们变得越来越亲密，Bucky心里给自己设的那道防也仿佛在那晚以后被攻陷。他觉得自己有点恃宠而骄了，但不打算改，Cap就是对他偏心，谁都看得出来。那年冬天他以一个人睡太冷为理由跳上了Cap的床——他特地只穿了一件单衣，顶着外面的雪溜进队长的帐篷，钻进他的被窝裹着被子发抖。别管他抖得有几分真实几分演技，Steve都不可能把他赶出去了。

“下不为例”，Steve说。而Bucky根本没把这话当回事。

后来Steve又赶过几次人，Bucky总有办法让他心软。直到他俩都习惯了住一块，其他人也默认Cap和Bucky的形影不离，私下讨论Cap是不是把Bucky使唤得太过了，一点个人空间都不给他留。但看Bucky不仅没有不满，简直乐意极了，也就没什么好说的。

某一天夜里的Bucky突然醒来，迷糊的意识被Steve搭在自己身上的手和后腰顶着的硬物彻底唤醒。Steve湿热的气息喷在他的后颈上，Bucky起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，幸好身后的人察觉不了。他在Steve耐不住贴得更紧以至于蹭到他屁股的时候彻底僵住，但好在不过多久，身后的热度退开了，Bucky听到一声很轻的叹息，然后那个人帮自己掖好被子，轻手轻脚下了床。

后半夜对于Bucky很难熬。Cap回来后背对着他睡了，Bucky能猜到他去干了什么。他不知道以前是否也有过这样的情况，在夜里他熟睡的时候。但真正让他睁眼到天明的理由，是冷静下来后的他发现自己完全没有排斥，并且在刚才短暂而难熬的几分钟里，他分明在期待着发生点什么。

他把自己对Cap的感情简单地归为依赖和崇拜，竟然完全没有朝那方面去想，他真的太蠢了，Bucky为自己的迟钝懊恼。

后来的几天里，他连装睡把自己像八爪鱼一样缠着Steve这种事都做出来了，他的Cap硬归硬，还是没有任何动作。

好吧，Captain America，我可不陪你做圣人。Bucky生气地想。

“小孩子喝什么酒？”一个大家聚在一起喝酒的晚上，Bucky混入其中。有人调笑他，其他人也跟着哄笑起来，像逗小朋友一样看着Bucky并不熟练地给自己倒酒。

“我早不是小孩子了！”Bucky气呼呼地说。他不就是个头小了点，和他们比起来，好吧年纪也是。“哼。”想到这点Bucky又不服气地灌了一口，他需要壮胆，这么点可不够。

“Bucky？”Steve把歪在桌上的人抱起来，对其他人说：“以后别让他喝酒了。”

“是他自己非要喝的。”旁边的人嘟囔道。那明显憋屈的声音，Bucky在Steve怀里差点没忍住笑出来。

他闭着眼，两条胳膊环上Steve的脖子，在被放到床上的时候整个人缠到他身上。

“Bucky，”Steve把他往下扒拉，但没使多大劲，“听话。”

“我不。”Bucky两腿夹住他的腰，刻意地蹭他的胯。“我不要。”

Steve预料中的顿了一下，然后用了力气把Bucky扒了下来。

“Bucky，”Steve俯视他，“你装醉？”

“才没……”Bucky晃了晃腿，还没来得及发泄被硬扯下来的委屈，就心虚得又要蹦起来去抱他。

“Cap…”Bucky跪在床上搂着他的脖子，故意朝Steve的耳朵吹气。Steve下意识扶住他的腰，这让Bucky更放肆地黏着他，嘴唇贴上他的侧颈。

“Cap，你硬了。”Bucky埋在他颈窝笑嘻嘻地说。舔在脖子上的舌头带起一阵酥麻，他一个激灵，抓着Bucky的手臂把人拉远，看也不看他：“你是真的醉了，以后不准碰酒。”

Bucky一屁股坐到床上，被两次推开的男孩终于绷不住红了眼眶，仰着头瞪面前站着人。湿了的眼睛和撇下去的嘴让他的瞪视毫无威慑力，Steve只看了一眼便挪开视线：“睡吧，我晚点回来。”

说完，Steve不给自己和Bucky反应的时间，转过身往外走。背后传来一声压抑的啜泣，Steve顿在原地，他想装作什么都没听见，可是做不到。

“骗子。”男孩的声音刺在他的背上，“你明明对我有欲望却不肯碰我……我都看见了，姑娘们和你拥抱献吻，你愿意和她们亲热……说什么我是特别的……骗子，你根本觉得我不是个正常人……”

“无耻的混蛋，狗屎，虚伪，阴险，干你的……”Bucky嘴里不干净的冒着脏字，哭哭啼啼，一点不像在骂人，看起来可怜极了。然后他强迫自己抬头，因为Steve又回来站到了他面前。他都可以预料Steve会对他说什么，无非是类似“我从没有把你当不正常的人”这样的屁话。Bucky不让他先开口，抬手用力抹了把眼泪，站起来去吻他的唇。

他是撞上去的，牙齿磕得嘴唇生疼，但此刻他根本顾不了这么多，搂紧了Steve的脖子把自己的唇按在他的上面，嘴里尝到了血腥味。

“Steve…”他的眼泪一定是蹭到Steve脸上了，所以他没忍心把自己推开。

他倔强得要命，年纪还小的时候被人按着揍也不掉一滴眼泪。可现在他眼睛也不敢睁开，第一次开口喊了他的名字，而不是Cap，便不再出声。

然后他被回吻了。Steve抬起他的下巴，弯下腰一手搂着他的腰。Bucky依旧闭着眼，手臂环上他的脖子踮起脚迎合。相比之下他刚才鲁莽的举动并不能称为吻，因为Steve舔开了他的唇，吻得温柔而细腻。

分开后的Bucky埋入他的胸口，双手紧紧扣住他的腰。Steve摸他的头发，在他头顶又发出Bucky熟悉地叹气声。

“我在干坏事……”Bucky感受到他靠着他胸膛用力起伏了一下，“我在利用你。”

“没有！”Bucky抬起头着急地打断他，声音又低下去，伴随着抑制不住的哽咽和颤抖：“我喜欢你……我爱你。你没有利用我。”

“你可以把我当女人，Cap。”Bucky低下头，身高的差距让Steve看不清他的表情。他刚想反驳Bucky前一句话，就听见Bucky小声地说，“反正我也有……”

没了下文，但耳朵尖已经红透了。Bucky似乎懊恼自己这时候的害羞，自觉丢人地开始用力扯自己的衣服。

 

那之后他们经常在各种地方做爱。Bucky那被捅开的花穴比女人的要更小些，而Steve又太大，即使他不用费什么功夫就能让Bucky湿得流水，每次都第一下进入还是不容易。

那里在Steve操得狠了以后容易肿起来，于是后穴也被好好开发。Steve从背后抱着他，衣服都没脱，阴茎从拉开的裤链处顶出来，深深埋在被撑开的后穴中。

“你把我裤子弄湿了。”Steve亲吻他的耳朵，喘息钻进耳蜗，“我没碰你这儿呢。”他的手指抚刻意轻轻略过，似乎无意间拨弄到微微肿起的两瓣，而不是如Bucky所愿地那样去抚摸它们。

“那你，碰碰那儿……”讨好地上下磨蹭，Bucky扭过头眯着眼睛索吻。Steve含住他的唇，像昨天Bucky趁着没人注意悄悄喂给他的那颗糖果，甜味化在嘴里。他向来乐于满足他的Bucky，两根手指在湿滑的缝隙里抽插，带出更多蜜液流到他们的连接处。Bucky吻得更用力，企图盖过自己下身传来的黏腻的水声。被Steve玩弄的两个洞都止不住地抽搐，他逐渐没了心思去专注这个吻，喉咙里发出细微的呻吟，贴着Steve的唇颤抖，时不时轻咬他的下唇。

再也受不了他像发情的母猫一样在他怀里来回磨蹭，Steve掐住他的脖子，按在床上猛地撞进没来得及合拢的穴口。Bucky尖叫一声咬住了唇，双腿徒劳地蹬了两下，被架在Steve的肩膀上，在空气中划着弧线。Steve也不像刚才那样温柔地吻他，简直像撕咬什么猎物，吻得他喘不过气。手上的力气不重，刚好压制住Bucky扬起头露出的颈部。

男孩发出微弱的抽气声，手握住Steve按在他脖子上的手，但只是扶着，并没有要扳开的意思。Steve知道他喜欢这样——被自己完全掌控住。他的手指沿着下巴抚上Bucky微张的唇，Bucky痴迷地看着他，伸出舌头讨好地舔舐Steve的指尖，包裹住他的食指和中指，像给他口交那样，把他两根手指吸得湿淋淋的——

“呜呜……疼！Cap……”

Steve恶意掐了一把他肿着的阴唇，后穴绞得更紧，Bucky含着泪看他，脸上除了委屈更多的是情欲。除了人前，他只有在求饶的时候会叫他Cap，后来很多年也没有改。

这时候Steve停了动作直起身子，超出常人的听力好像在听什么。“Steve…?”Bucky绷着小腿肚子，两条腿缓缓滑下夹住他的腰，挪着自己的屁股往Steve胯上靠。

“嘘。别叫。”Steve顺势抓着他的脚踝，把人拽着坐到了自己身上，一把抱住站了起来。Bucky被他突然的动作惊得叫出声，又想起他让自己别叫，咬着唇把声音咽下去，双手慌乱的抱住他的脖子生怕摔下去。似乎满意于他的听话，Steve怜爱地亲了亲他的眼睛，托住他的屁股走过去灭了灯。Bucky夹着他硕大的肉棒颤抖，前面柔嫩的花穴蹭在Steve粗糙的军装布料上，他的衣服更湿了。

有人在帐篷外。“Cap，睡了吗？”

“有事吗？”Steve手托着怀里的人，一根手指顺着尾椎抚摸两人的连接处。Bucky隔着衣服咬住他的肩膀，力气虚张声势地大，其实不痛。

“有些事需要Cap你决定。如果躺下了就白天再说，不急。”

“没关系。”Steve很快回答，手指挤进不断紧缩的肉穴，和他的阴茎一起，操着怀里小声抽气的人。“等我几分钟，马上过去。”

“好的。”

脚步声渐远，Bucky才敢把声音放出来。Steve的肩膀被他的眼泪和口水浸湿，他抽了下Bucky的屁股，声音很响，在他呜咽的微弱抗议声下把人按着跪在了床边，上半身趴在床上。

“Cap…”Bucky小声叫他，他的两只手被按住反剪在腰后，Steve跪在他身后，龟头抵着他的臀缝。这个动作他被完全制住，半点反抗不了，任人宰割。他在发抖，但Steve知道那是因为兴奋。

“速战速决，嗯？”尾音刚落，Steve一捅到底，早有预见地从后面捂住了Bucky的嘴。他几乎整根拔出再插入，囊袋拍打在下面紧挨着的雌穴上。Bucky前头可怜的性器随着每次的撞击碰到床的边缘，哭叫声被Steve捂在了手里，断断续续的闷声传出来。

Steve俯下身，压着他光裸的背猛干了几下。精液喷撒到肠道深处，Steve停在他身体里，贴着Bucky的耳边喘息。他亲了亲埋在被子上湿了半边的脸颊，Bucky侧过头，没什么力气地回吻他，闭着眼感觉到Steve直起了身，把射过精的阴茎抽离自己的身体——

“夹好，别流出来了。”Steve拍了拍他的屁股，Bucky立即条件反射地夹紧了穴口。在这方面，他总是很听Steve的话。

“起来穿衣服，别让他们等太久。”Bucky听见他这么说，疑惑地撑起手，眯着眼睛看向正在换衣服的Steve。

“你当然要和我一起去，Buck。”

“嗯……那等我先去清理一下。”说着准备站起来，还湿着的下身让他有点扭捏，他怕屁股里的东西流出来。

“没时间了。”Steve已经换好，捡起Bucky一早就扔在地上的衣服。

什么嘛，明明就不差这几分钟，Bucky想，Steve就是故意的。他四处望了望，想找些东西临时清理一下自己。Steve贴心地走过去，手里拿着Bucky的内裤，一手半抱起他给他擦了擦湿漉漉的下体，但刻意忽略了含着他精液的后面。

一点也不温柔。蹭过Bucky敏感的软肉时他在Steve怀里抖了一下，抬起头不满地瞪他。Steve笑了笑，捏着Bucky的下巴亲上去，Bucky自然而然环住他的脖子，小猫似的舔吻他的下唇，还不忘夹紧屁股——他还光着呢，不能弄脏Steve刚换好的衣服。

“Steve——!!”Bucky惊叫一声，回过头扭着腰躲Steve的手。“啊……别！快拿出来……”

他不知道什么时候把Bucky的内裤揉成了一小团，此时已经塞了半截进去，借着之前的润滑和两人的体液，非常顺利。

“Steve…”Bucky慌忙抓着他的领子，抬起头哀哀地喊他，“Cap…”

Steve搂起他的腰，怜爱地亲他的额头：“这样不会流出来了。”把剩下全部揉了进去，在被撑开的穴口顶弄了几下，才不舍地把手指抽了出来。

Bucky咬着唇埋进他怀里，整个身体都在泛红，被Steve抱了起来，帮他一件一件把衣服穿了起来。

“走吧。”Steve说，拍了拍自己亲手给他套上裤子的屁股。Bucky扭捏地跟在他身后，那一晚上他们讨论了什么内容，他当然是没听进去。

现在想到这件事，Bucky还是会脸红。他看着对着镜子里因为回忆半勃起的自己，懊恼地拉了拉被撩起边的衬衫，“什么呀……”Bucky嘟囔着碰了碰自己。他的男性特征总是被那人刻意地忽略，Steve几乎只靠用他的女性器官让他高潮。

想到这里，Bucky摸了摸自己被鲜少照顾的阴茎，和Steve的比起来还真是……Bucky撇撇嘴，闭上眼想着他撸动起来。可是没有用，它已经挺翘笔直地立在空气中，快感却并不强烈，更不要说射出来。他想被插入，被Steve……从背后压着狠狠地干他，或者把他整个抱在怀里，托着他的屁股由下往上地把他操得流水……Bucky叹口气，明明早上Steve出门前还跟他腻腻歪歪地做了一回。

他放弃自慰，掀起衬衫观察自己的身体。他原本平坦的胸脯这几年变得比以前饱满，不知道是不是因为Steve总是专注于玩弄它们，甚至幻想它们能像女性的乳房一样产乳。再往下看，他身上的毛发稀疏，耻毛颜色很淡，因此被Steve调笑是没长大的小孩。Bucky跳到他身上咬他，被捏住肉乎乎的下巴：“像只小兔子。”Steve笑着吻上去。

“Steve…”Bucky轻声念他的名字，而门锁竟然就像回应他一般地响了起来，Bucky惊讶地望过去，Steve回来了。

“Bucky？”打开门的人对眼前的景象诧异了几秒，很快放下手里的东西朝呆立着的人走了过去。

“我才出去多久，这么想我吗？”Steve笑着把人抱起来，意有所指地看着他身上那属于自己的衣服，和Bucky那根还精神着的小兄弟。

Bucky红了脸，在他怀里象征性地挣扎了几下，便环着Steve的脖子吻了上去。他们吻得难舍难分，压根不像才分别几个小时。Steve把他压进沙发，拽起一边的衣服随手一扯，扣子崩到沙发和地毯上，没有落出什么声响。

“喂！”Bucky不满地喊道，“这可是你的衬衫。”

“嗯，”Steve敷衍地含糊他，在他挺立的乳尖上啄出声音，“晚点缝回去就是了。”

还不是我缝，Bucky嘟囔。这些生活上琐碎的事大都是Bucky在做，倒不是Steve要求，是他自己的生活习惯，以及，他特别乐意和享受为Steve做点什么，什么都行。

他渴望被Steve需求，为他所用，不管是从前工作上作为他的助手，还是生活上，更不用提情感和性。

某次他们的队友去他们家里探访，调侃Bucky是个贤惠的小妻子，如果他是女人的话，孩子都满地跑了。而Bucky竟然没有像平时呛他们那样骂回去，一个人默默红了脸。Steve那时以为他被说得不高兴了，事后跑去哄他，没想到Bucky只是思考了片刻后问他：“你想要孩子吗？”

“不，我不想要。”Steve那时这么回答，“坦白讲，我以前想过，我们可以领养孩子，但是后来我不想了。孩子会转移你的注意，分担大部分的感情，我不同意，你眼里只能有我一个人。”

“Steve…”Bucky平躺着，腿被强制掰到两侧，Steve的舌头在他两腿间舔舐，黏腻的水声大到令人脸热。他是故意的，就好像在品尝什么美味一样吮出声响。

“啊啊——别，求你了！”Steve的舌尖挑拨他充血的阴蒂，Bucky抬起腰尖叫，身上出了一层薄汗，但Steve使了力气按住他的大腿，根本挣脱不了。Bucky哭了出来，无助地摇着头推他，这刺激太过强烈，Bucky很快绷着脚趾高潮了，沙发上留下一小滩水迹。

Bucky迷茫地睁着眼，双腿无力地垂在两侧，被Steve拎起来分开，扶着硬了有些时候的阴茎捅了进来。

Bucky身子反射地弹了一下，凝住的眼泪重新从眼角滑落。他还没有缓过来，这么短时间内被擦着敏感点进入让他有些疼。他抓着Steve的手腕呻吟，Steve俯下身吻掉那些眼泪，缓慢而轻柔地顶他湿软的雌穴。不多时Bucky便夹紧了腿，缠着他的腰叫他Cap，求他重一点，再快一点。

他抱起Bucky迫他跪在刚才的镜子前，从背后掐着他的腰干进他的身体里。再次高潮时Bucky被托起下巴强迫看镜子里的自己……和身后操得他身体不住向前耸动的人。

“你知道有些人叫我什么吗？”

顶在他深处射精后，两人躺在地板上，Bucky趴在他胸口轻笑，和他分享自己的一些见闻。

“什么？”Steve的手覆在他的头上，像对待某种小动物，由后脑勺到后颈来回地抚摸。

“美国队长的婊子。”

“Bucky…”Steve不认同地制止他的笑声。

“别装了，你喜欢这个。”Bucky撑起手肘看他，神色带着得意。“他们说得没错，我就是你的婊子。”

“看，你又硬了。”Bucky舔了舔唇说。


End file.
